legacy_of_the_dragonbornfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Vigilant Room
There are two extra quest displays between the Crown of Leeches and the Minator armor for Act1 and Act2 : Thank you, Picky! Also for the help with the Rose of Lamae. Is the withered version gained by siding with someone else in that chapter? MerrianMay (talk) 07:39, December 15, 2017 (UTC) : I believe the Withered Rose is when you kill Lamae instead of side with her. : --- : The purified rose can be crafted at an Anvil of Zenithar at any time using up the withered rose. I'm not sure if it's a bug, but I purified mine and now the display won't accept it, it's stuck on the withered version that I no longer have. Might be worth checking if it only accepts the withered one or if the one it takes depends on which one you place there first. : I'm also running into an issue adding locations for the pages. It seems quest names have changed between translation version. I'm watching a guide from last year and the quest names are definitely different. Do I just put the updated names of the quests on the pages, considering some people might have different updated versions? : ProfDraco2 (talk) 18:59, December 21, 2017 (UTC) : --- : For the display, I believe it is the last possibility, as I was able to place the pure Rose of Lamae on display. I haven't tried placing the withered version afterwards, though. : Yes, just go with the updated names of the quests :) I prefer not to have info on old versions listed on the wiki, as it tends to create confusion. People with the old version should be able to guess/figure out what quests we are talking about (I hope it is not too difficult). : By the way, thank you for the help with the VIGILANT pages, much appreciated. They look fine. I will add item images when I get to that section. The tags around the acquisition info are needed, as it is a way to easily copy that information over to the spoiler lists. MerrianMay (talk) 08:04, December 22, 2017 (UTC) : --- : Sorry for the lack of activity, I'll get on that as soon as I have time. I'm trying to keep track of all crafting lists. Seeing as all of these items can only be crafted at special anvils, would it be pertinent to make a page for Anvil's of Zenithar? Or would this fall under the eventual mod page, as you have with Moonpath? : I'd also be interested to know if you'd accept some background information on the items. I know it hasn't been the trend with pages thus far, but with a mod as vast as this one I know I'd have appreciated some form of written guide to keep track of everything, and much of what was included has interesting, if incredibly obscure canon lore to it. Not to mention the blatant Dark Souls ripoffs references. It would simply be a useful resource for those who are interested, and I'd be happy to put in the extra effort myself : ProfDraco2 (talk) 10:34, December 29, 2017 (UTC) :--- :There won't be a mod page like the one for Moonpath, as the mod isn't a part of Legacy, but there will be a sort of overview page that briefly explains what the mod is about, and what unique items it contains, plus which ones display in the museum. The thought was to have the guide there, and the info about the Anvils can also be added to that page. :Sure, if you are up for adding some lore about the items, you are welcome to do so :) When adding lore, the Trivia headline is used. Example: : Trivia :The lore about the item. :--- :Can do. And I'd really REALLY advise not listing all of the unique items. There are about triple than what goes on display. Part of the issue I had gathering them all was not remembering what I needed to keep, since I couldn't go back and check at the time. I walked out of that mod one point away from over-encumberance, and that was with well over 600 carry weight. As for the guide, I can give some help regarding the best ending path, and I'm sure I can dig up some stuff on getting the less great ones as well. I can also get pics of those displays. :ProfDraco2 (talk) 11:42, December 29, 2017 (UTC) :It might be hard, if not impossible, but would it be acceptable to slowly compile a list of every location for the consumables in VIGILANT? So on the Souless Remains page I'll gradually keep track of everywhere I find one ect. Very unlikely to be a complete list, but better than only having one location. :I'd also like to link things blatantly copied from Dark SOuls to their relevant wiki page, but I have no idea how to link to a different wiki using the s=Source editor. I'm used to Visual. Understandable, of course, if you wanted to have the two wikis completely seperate. :ProfDraco2 (talk) 09:25, January 1, 2018 (UTC) :--- :Sorry for not replying sooner. Both are okay with me :) In the source editor, the globe in the top bar is what adds an example of a link to an external page. The code for it is (with an example): Andre of Astora = Andre of Astora :MerrianMay (talk) 07:45, January 4, 2018 (UTC) :--- :So that's every Vigilant item listed, save three. I'm working on confirming Atima's Doll. I have no earthly idea where the Butcher Knife is. I've looked almost everwhere I can think. Might have been intended to be from the same place as the Skinning Knife, seeing how similar they are. Also no idea how to keep the Ada Bal. Maybe one of the worse endings lets you keep it? I'm working on pictures, but since I've already beaten the mod, there are some things I won't be able to see again. I'll do my best. ProfDraco2 (talk) 19:32, January 5, 2018 (UTC) :--- :Thank you! I appreciate the help very much. I can take a look inside the esp to see if there is any info on the Butcher Knife's location. I don't know if a darker ending lets you keep it (might be, as Ice has allowed for it to display), but you can make a replica of Ada Bal that should display too. MerrianMay (talk) 07:17, January 6, 2018 (UTC) :--- :It's not listed on my replica bench, so I consoled mine in after completing everything else. As for the Morihaus stuff, I decided to alter the crafting info because literally no other item page from Vigilant is done that way and it felt like an outlier on the "how to obtain" list. I figured it would be easier to cut it from five pages than add it to 20+ :Final thoughts on the mod, Incredibly impressed with the quality and quantity of content. I wish it was slightly more obvious what you were meant to do at any given time, but with the heavy Dark Souls influences it does make sense for the player to explore and learn for themselves. I do feel like there was significantly more that could have been added to the Gallery, the amount of unique items is staggering and it feels in part like some of the display choices were a bit random. But displaying everything would've demanded an entire section of the gallery instead of one (already respectably sized) room. Still, one can dream. Overall it was an amazing choice to add to Legacy and I'm so happy I was encouraged to play it (mostly) blind.ProfDraco2 (talk) 14:07, January 6, 2018 (UTC) :--- :Alright, I'll go through the Vigilant item pages and add it to the acquisition info. It is how it is done on other wiki pages, so I prefer them to have it too. :Oh, I thought it was possible to replicate it (what I was told at least), that is peculiar. I wonder if you need to have it in your inventory to be able to replicate it. :That sounds great, I can't wait to try it myself sometime :) MerrianMay (talk) 10:20, January 6, 2018 (UTC) :--- :I conlsoled myself the replica, so it's probable it though I already made it and took it off the list. I likely didn't think to check beforehand. In related news, I've nearly got locations for all of the Artifacts of Skyrim. Just missing three more. ProfDraco2 (talk) 14:07, January 6, 2018 (UTC) :I've started a new game because my old was was crapping out a bit, so I'll be able to get some images I missed last time. Any chance you could get me a list of things to look out for? I know most of the amulets are on the list. :--- :Sounds great, thank you again for all the help! :) I very much appreciate it. I can't give you a list, unfortunately, as the one I have has other things listed on it too (pages that needs cleaning, items that needs new images etc.), but we do have a missing information category that lists all the pages that are missing something (mostly images). MerrianMay (talk) 08:54, January 18, 2018 (UTC) :--- :So I got the rose and decided to purify it before putting it on display and it still only accepted the withered one. Since the display activator doesn't trigger until after chapter two, can someone check if the version it accepts is dependant on the ending you chose. It makes sense to me. ProfDraco2 (talk) 11:40, January 21, 2018 (UTC)